


I'm gonna write you a love song

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, salty teens au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Robb, Jon and Theon are starting a band, but they can't agree on what kinda songs they wanna write and sing. Robb just wants to travel the world and win the hearts of many girls around the globe, while Jon really wants to make a difference and sing about something that actually matters. And surprisingly enough Theon picks his side and not Robb's.





	I'm gonna write you a love song

“Guys…” Robb placed his guitar next to him on the floor. “Why does it have to be this complicated? Why can’t we just write a few love songs and throw in some compliments to pretty women. That’s what the people wanna hear. That’s what they’ll vote for during the contest.” He shook his head, his curls dancing around his face while he did so. “You’re acting like our songs are gonna change the world!”

“Yeah…” Jon shrugged his shoulders. “That's what I want our songs to do.” He paused for a moment. “Everyone can write stupid love songs with cliches and stuff.” His fingers kept playing the same riff over and over while he talked. “I don’t wanna be like everyone.”

Theon bit his lip and folded his hands in his lap. “Robb, I hate to say it, but…” He swallowed. “I agree with Jon on this one.” 

Jon smiled a thankful smile at him, only looking up from his fingers for a brief second. He always seemed more comfortable when he held his guitar. It was as if all those things he worried about, all those things he was angry about, all those things he didn’t dare to say but wanted to say so badly, came out easier when he was holding a guitar. He didn’t even have to sing. He wasn’t even a great singer. But he could just talk, or rap, or murmur. Or something in between. It all worked better than talking without the guitar. 

“I thought we wanted to become the new One Direction! Travel the world, meet girls, see all those places we’ve heard about at school.” Robb shook his head in disbelief. 

“Look…” Jon sighed. “Nothing against One Direction, but…” He licked his lips. “Their songs have all this power and they’re played everywhere.” 

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying. That’s what we want, right?” Robb raised his eyebrows, but Jon shook his head. 

“I don’t want just that.” He changed from a mayor key to a minor key, as if the music he was playing followed the mood he was in. 

“What he means…” Theon took a sip from his water. “If you have that many people listening to your song, maybe you should use it to talk about the bigger issues.”

“Bigger issues? Isn’t love a big issue? Isn’t accepting who you are a big issue? Are you now telling all those crying girls touched by their songs that those songs are not about big things?” Robb widened his eyes. “I wouldn’t throw that on the internet or talk about that in an interview. You’ll be killing your own fame before it has even started.”

“I’m not gonna write love songs, Robb.” Jon stopped playing and finally looked up. “I know nothing about love. But I know a lot about racism, about all those people who can’t get equal chances, about all those kids who can’t just write a stupid love song and get famous because they’re not white and privileged and handsome.”

“Jon…” Robb wrapped an arm around his half brother’s shoulders. “You are white and privileged and handsome.” 

“I know!” Jon raised his voice. “And yeah, if we’d write love songs and poppy tunes we might be traveling the world within a few months with loads of screaming girls chasing us. Is that really what you want?”

“Yes!” Robb shook his head. “I just want to have some fun. Don’t get me wrong. All those things are really important and I would love to talk about it in interviews, but…” Robb paused for a moment. “I just wanted to make some easy music, for everyone, without all those heavy social issues.”

Theon stood up from his seat and he slammed his best friend on his back. “We can try to make those heavy issues sound easy and for everyone?”

“Yes, that’s why we’ve watched Jon working for four hours and now he still hasn’t gotten anything but a bass line and the first three tones.” Robb placed his guitar on the standard in the corner. “Let me know when you have your first song finished. I’ll go and watch all episodes of that new fantasy series everyone is talking about. Let’s see who finishes first.” He walked out of the small room in the cellar, isolated to assure that the rest of the house wouldn’t be disturbed by their ongoing band practice. 

Robb was however right. 

Jon had been writing for four hours straight and the only thing he thought was kinda good enough to meet the public eye, were the bass line and the first three notes. He was full of ideas, literally. But it was not that easy to transfer all those amazing ideas in his head into lyrics and music he could stand behind. 

“If you wanna leave and come back when I’m done, that’s fine with me.” Jon placed his fingers on the strings of his guitar again and started humming. 

The main problem was that there were too many issues he wanted to talk about. The growing hate between all those people who thought they had nothing in common while they were so much alike. The government not being bothered by poor people getting the healthcare they need without ending up without a roof over their heads. Jocks at high school getting away with the most horrible things, just because they were good at sports. Girls not daring to walk home at night on their own. So many people not earning half as much as they deserve because they have a different skin color. All those kids learning to be afraid of the cops because people like them get shot without a reason. 

He simply didn’t know where to start, what to write first. 

“O, no…” Theon shook his head. “I want to stay. If you don’t mind.” He bent his head and stared at his feet. “I like…” He hesitated for a moment and Jon wasn’t sure, but he believed that Theon’s cheeks reddened. “I like watching you play and compose.”

Jon furrowed his eyebrows and he looked up. His glance met Theon’s for a short moment and strangely enough he felt a pleasant tingle rolling down his spine. “You like watching me play the same four tones for hours?”

“Yes, I…” Theon shrugged. “You look different when you play. More at ease. As if…” Theon nodded at the guitar Jon was holding. “As if your guitar is making you forget all your worries and sorrows and the weight you put on your own shoulders and…” Theon paused once more. “Watching you like that, with the un-deepest frown on your forehead, makes me feel at ease too, as if I know that…” He sighed. “As if I know that as long as there are people like you, who want to do everything they can to make the world a better place for everyone, there is hope.”

Jon kept silent for a moment. Not even holding the guitar helped him to find the right words to answer. He wasn’t sure if anyone had ever said something like that to him before. And he wasn’t sure if the words would have meant the same thing to him if someone else had said them. 

“You’re…” Theon interrupted the silence. “You're handsome when you play. You’re handsome when you don’t play too, but…” He stuck the tip of his tongue between his lips. “You're even more handsome when you do play.”

Jon felt a smile spreading across his face. His heart raced rapidly in his chest, hammering against his ribs. “Normally when people watch me…” He clears his throat, but his voice is still weaker than it usually is. “I get the feeling I have to live up to something. It’s like…” Jon shrugged. “It's like their presence makes the words less private. It’s like I can’t just try things out, but…” 

“Do you want me to leave? I can go watch that show with Robb. I probably missed the first few minutes, but I can catch up with it.” Theon already attempted to stand up, but Jon reached for his hand and forced him to stay put. 

“You didn’t hear the but yet.” He coughed. “It's different with you. Really.” Jon’s fingers started playing. He didn’t play the same riff he had repeated for four hours. He didn’t play the first three notes he had considered okay. He just started playing, without thinking about it, and all of a sudden he felt a song growing beneath his fingers. “It's like you pull the words and the songs out of me…”

Theon smiled back. He smiled that idiotic smile of him and Jon felt the restless butterflies in his stomach coming to life. 

“I guess…” Jon licked his dry lips. “I don’t need to travel the world and have millions of girls screaming in front of me. I just need you and my songs and a little change in the world to make life easier for everyone, to make it better for everyone. And I guess, if I’d had all that. I’d be happy.”

Theon shove a little closer towards Jon and he wrapped his hands around Jon’s upper arm. “You already have me and you already have your songs. I’m sure the rest will follow.”

“I have you?” Jon looked up, but his hands kept on playing. It wasn’t his mind bringing the music in his heart to life, it was his love. 

“If you want me?” Theon’s lips brushed Jon’s cheek. They were surprisingly soft and tender and while Jon kept playing, Theon kissed his jaw, his neck and eventually Jon turned his head towards Theon so Theon could kiss his lips.

He didn’t stop playing. He just closed his eyes and gave in to everything he wanted and everything he needed.

Deep down he knew that maybe his songs were not gonna change the world. Maybe they didn’t have to. If his songs, if he himself, could change the world for one person, maybe a few more, he would already be more than happy. 

“I know what my first song is gonna be about.” Jon was out of breath and his fingers started stinging. 

“You do?” Theon whispered before he kissed Jon again.

“About all the guys and girls who’ve been beaten for loving someone society didn’t want them to love.”

“So, you’re gonna write a love song anyway?” Theon grinned and Jon grinned back. 

“I think Robb might even like it.”


End file.
